the_kingdom_of_imperial_prussiafandomcom-20200213-history
Philipp Karl von Eltz-Kempenich
Philipp Adelber Franz Karl (26th October 1665 - 21st March 1747) is a Prussian nobleman, cleric, and statesman who occupies the court post of Premier Secrétaire du Roi, and is the present Elector and Archbishop of Mainz. His term lasted from 1732 to 1743, making him one of the longest rulers of the Archbishopric of Mainz . Unlike his predecessors, Philipp Karl wasn't the first of his family to become not only a cleric but a high ranking one too, as several of his predecessors previously did. From a young age, it was to be noted he had a strong interest in not only theology, but also warfare. Loyal, staunch, and immensely pious, Philipp Adelber Franz Karl was a prominent statesman during the latter part of his life in the early 1740s. His commitment to the Huguenot and others fleeing persecution of the Protestant religion to Prussia, of which was a Protestant nation itself was well acclaimed in devout cliques of the Prussian Union of Churches. His devotion to both Friedrich II and Prussia followed him to the grave if it didn't unintentionally lead him to it. A known figure for his kindness, graciousness, and austere faithfulness to the Church, Philipp Karl as he was often known by was remarked for particularly enforcing religion abroad the realm. A keen follower of the enlightenment, he Karl embarked on numerous construction projects such as Schloss Eltz ''. Philipp Karl enjoyed supporting charities both in the Archbishopric and Kingdom alike; he was gracious towards the poor and pushed for Religious freedoms in the Kingdom. He often and spoke out against the Grandelumièrians for their harsh punishments against Protestants and Lutherans. '''Early Life' Infancy The occasion of Philipp Karl's birth took place on the 26th of October in 1665 at the seat of the Eltz dynasty, Burg Eltz. He was born during the early evening to Freifrau Gattin Anna Maria Antoinete Schenk von Schmittburg and his father, the Count of Eltz-Kempenich. His mother is from a Baronial family of a lineage of feudal nobles, who both earned income as governors, and through military service in the Holy Roman and Brandenburgian armies . His father; and thus his own family were esteemed as a long line of clergymen and statesmen in the region of Swabia. Following his birth, it had been decided that he would be cared for by a queue of elder governesses, but also preceptors of theology and gentry. A jovial infant, often smiling, and never fussy- Philipp Karl enjoyed his early childhood in the company of his family, governors and governesses at Burg Eltz . Baptism Shortly after his birth, on the first Sunday of young Philip-Karl's life, a decision had been made by his father to have him baptised. The baptismal ceremony occurred in the Burgkapelle of Eltz Castle, the ceremony itself was presided over by his father's chaplain - Rev. Friedrich Ernst von Hennigen. He would be named Philipp in honor of his uncle, Philipp Adam zu Eltz. Education In pretext of the life of most priviledged youth of the time, Philipp Karl had his breeching ceremony at the age of 6. This ceremony entailed the annultion of young boys wearing gowns, and being placed in breeches for the first time to signal their path to manhood. His governess [A particular hougenot woman by the name of Madame de Montclavelier] had particulaily expressed the boy's interest in theology, and na enthusisatic take on pietism and religion. As a result of these suggestions, he was prepared for a clerical education. He was educated by the Abott von Kempenich in the subjects of theology, reading, writing, Latin, German, French, English, mathematics, and political theorem. At the age of 12, Philipp-Karl was sent to be enrolled in the Lycée Français de Berlin , a Gymnasium founded by Prussia's first monarch- Friedrich I to educate French Hougenots who emmigrated to Prussia. During his time at the Lycée he became strictly devout, taking communion daily, and regularly attending confession. In his spare time, he often enjoyed walking to the Stadtschloss to watch the daily drills of the Prussian guards. In his spare days, he often travelled to Potsdam where a contigent of the army was garrisoned. Philipp Karl completed his theological education by the age of 17. He returned to Eltz, where it had been arranged by his father for him to become Canon in Mainz. Clerical Service Appointed as the Canon of Mainz Cathedral , Philipp Karl was able to secure favor with the then Prince-Archbishop-Elector Franz Ludwig von Pfalz-Neuburg. During his time as a canon, he often travelled between Mainz and Trier to perform his services. By the age of 19, he became remarked for his expressed piety and austere knowledge in theology. He had gained a particular interest though, in the wellbeing of the local poor and those living in hardship. Between 1685-1689, he had encouraged and helped funded effective charities for the wellbeing of the local poor in both Mainz and Trier; thus gaining him a reputation for kindness and piety. Throughout the time of his appointment in 1684-1690, it had been well expressed by many that it was likely, if not, gaurunteed for Philip Karl to become the next Fürstbischof. Grand Tour: 1690-1695 Akin to many Nobles of his age, Philip Karl embarked on the Grand Tour once he had reached his 18th birthday. The tour was to be one filled with religious pilgrimage, aristocratic indulgence and humble diplomacy. The Nine Years' War (1688–97) greatly affected the options of which one could tour Europe at the time of Philip Karl's travels. In 1686, Philip enrolled in the Collegium Germanicum in Rome and received a substantial theological education. Philip Karl's studies had nominally pushed his interest to explore the continent and learn of the various religions. In the wake of the disastrous 1688 defences fromLouis XIV's royal army , Philip's family was forced to enjoin him in Rome as Mainz fell under a heavy siege and capitulated by December. The war itself was largely fought on the borders of the Holy Roman Empire andFrance. In the Winter of 1690, the Eltz-Kempernichs had departed from Rome to travel north to the Venitian Republic . Philip Karl spent his time in Venice at the court of the Cardinal-Doge Francesco Morosini. A man of great religious piety but austere military capabilities, he had provided Philip with great theological advice, particularly in the means of piety and devotion. Philip Karl and his family would spend a year in Venice before departing to Austria near Christmastide in 1691. In Vienna, Philip and his family encountered the staunch and strict court of the Hapsburgs. A feeling of cold stiffness and little warmth surrounded him as there was little warmth. The Emperor had been cluttered with scrolls and maps, convening with Eugene of Savoy on the matters of the French invasions. Viennese clerics were hypocritical on means of great indulgence, little piety but nominal abuse of title. It wasn't long until the Eltz-Kempernichs then departed north to the Electorate of Brandenburg where they were warmly received by Elector Friedrich III (The future Friedrich I of Prussia). Considerable time was spent in Brandenburg-Prussia between 1691-1693 as they travelled around from Berli, to Potsdam and even eastbound to Königsberg. They went on to explore the likes of Russia (1692-94) and England (1695) prior to returning to war-tattered Mainz in late 1695. Service at Court Reign of Friedrich I: ''Elevation of Brandenburg-Prussia to a Kingdom'' After 5 years of constant travel and tour of the world, the young Archbishop of Mainz would make his way back to Brandenburg-Prussia, due to the devastation of the Thirty Years' War , von Mainz would make himself worthy and would join the Prussian army. Phillip would meet the wise and proud Friedrich I at his coronation where he would soon be introduced to the court by his father Johann Anton von Eltz-Kempenich. Phillip would elevate himself a well known and gracious courtier, he would be known for his views on the Thirty Years' War, andGrandelumiere . The Archbishop of Mainz would be known for being open to new ideas and his outstanding grace towards the hugenots . Reign of Friedrich Wilhelm I: ''The Soldier King'' The reign of Friedrich Wilhelm I was a hard one for von Mainz, Phillipe always tried to void Friedrich Wilhelm I due to his constant arguments and beatings of his son Frederick, who would later become the King of Prussia. Phillipe would always accompany the crown prince Frederick and would never see Friedrich Wilhelm I unless for marriages or important events like theEstates-General . Phillipe Karl would be one of the oldest at the court of Crown Prince Frederick. During his time, he would meet the famous and secret Madame de Steinahausser whom he would have two children with and eventually married in secret. Phillips sister Sophia, was never accepting of the two couple although she was happy for both of them. Sophia and Phillipe would remain close friends until his own death 3 years after the coronation of Fredericus Rex. Reign of Friedrich II: ''Friedrich der Große'' During the reign of Friedrich II , Phillipe was a close religious companion to the King, Phillipe would become the Prince-Archbishop of Prussia, Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Chancellor of State during his reign. Phillipe was known for having 5 pet Wirehaired Pointers who would be namedMaria Theresa , Maintenon , Rossi , and Issy . Named after the three whores and the two buffoons of Europe. During the last 3 years of the old von Mainz, Frederick II and von Mainz would become very close friends. Before his death, he was given the Order of the Red Eagle and the Pour le Merite for his service to the Kingdom of Prussia. Death and Legacy (WIP) Phillip's health began to decline in February due to a lack of exercise and eating too much. Phillip's physician, Barry Bindon, warned Berlin and von Mainz that his excessive eating could lead to more serious symptoms. Barry estimated that Phillip was 5 foot 4 inches and weighed 352 pounds. Barry headed for Berlin to talk with Frederick II and Barry came to the conclusion that Phillip is forced into a more "healthier diet." Phillip's diet consisted of; water, milk soup, and a side of bread. In late February von Mainz was diagnosed with diabetes and was soon put on a more stricter diet. From now until his death, Phillip was forced to eat fruit, nuts, and bread. Phillip soon died at the age of 78 due to a heart attack at the Berlin City Palace. 'Honors' The Archbishop of Mainz was awarded 2 medals throughout his lifetime. Order of the Red Eagle Pour le Merite Category:Elector-Archbishops Category:Prussian Dukes Category:Prussian Nobility Category:Imperial Household Category:Imperial Court Category:17th Century Births Category:18th Century Deaths Category:House Mainz Category:House Eltz-Kempenich Category:Prussian Electors Category:Ministers of State Category:Chancellors of Prussia Category:Prussian Clerics